Spike
Spike è un giovane drago di colore viola e verde. È il fedele assistente di Twilight Sparkle ed uno dei personaggi principali della serie. Una sua caratteristica peculiare è la capacità di spedire le pergamene di Twilight a Princess Celestia inondandole col proprio alito infuocato. Prova una forte attrazione per Rarity. Sviluppo L'aspetto di Spike è basato sul suo modello della G1 più che su quello della G3, con qualche modifica effettuata da Lauren Faust. Spike è uno dei due membri del cast a far parte della serie fin dalle origini, insieme ad Applejack. Personaggio Personalità Giocosità Spike a volte è sarcastico e ride delle disgrazie altrui; in Chiacchiere e Pettegolezzi, fa una parodia dei nomi dei pony dopo la sua esposizione alla Quercia Scherzosa: Hairity, Rainbow Crash, Spittie Pie, Appletini e Flutterguy sono solo alcuni di questi. Non riesce a pensare ad un soprannome per Twilight Sparkle, tuttavia quando l'avvelenamento gli passa, inventa il soprannome Twilight Flopple. In La Chiusura dell'Inverno, ride delle scarse abilità nel costruire nidi di Twilight Sparkle, tuttavia la aiuta molto in altri casi, come per esempio in Lezione Numero Zero, dove è l'unico ad ascoltare le preoccupazioni di Twilight riguardo un rapporto perso, a differenza delle altre amiche. È spesso difensivo verso la sua mascolinità e se la prende quando viene definito effeminato. In I Biglietti per il Gran Galà Galoppante, ad esempio, Spike rifiuta l'idea di andare ad un "Gala per femminucce", tuttavia è colmo di gioia quando riceve una lettera da Princess Celestia alla fine dell'episodio. Spike ama il divertimento: egli si diverte alla festa di benvenuto che Pinkie Pie prepara per Twilight in L'Amicizia è Magica - Prima Parte, e va alla ricerca di dolci durante la Notte degli Incubi. Sensibilità Spike è piuttosto felice di vedere che Fluttershy è incolume dopo il momento di pericolo visto in L'Intuito di Pinkie, e la abbraccia felice. Spike a volte è insicuro, come in Tutto è Bene ciò che Finisce Bene, quando crede di essere rimpiazzato da un gufo, Gufolisio. Fluttershy e Rainbow Dash fanno notare la cosa a Twilight Sparkle, la quale dice che "Spike non può essere sostituito". Si preoccupa per la situazione di Twilight Sparkle in Lezione Numero Zero, e contatta anche Princess Celestia per alleviare le preoccupazioni dell'amica. In The Crystal Empire - Parte 2, viene mostrata la più grande paura di Spike, cioè il non essere più utile a Twilight e di essere allontanato da lei. Cura di se stesso Spike si vede come atletico ed intelligente; in Rainbow Dash e il Libro di Avventure, quanto Twilight Sparkle dice a Rainbow Dash "Solo perché sei atletica non vuol dire che tu sia intelligente", lui replica "Si, basta guardare me!", tuttavia Twilight e Rainbow Dash non sono per niente impressionate da questo, e lui se ne va via arrabbiato. Immagina di essere un valoroso cavaliere in Cani contro Pony, e di andare a salvare Rarity dalle grinfie dei Cani Stanadiamanti. durante La Festa di Compleanno, dice a Pinkie Pie: "Quando non c'è nessuno in giro io faccio questo a volte", dunque prende uno specchio, vede la sua immagine riflessa e si dice "Oh Spike, sei proprio bello oggi." tuttavia, poco dopo, cade in un tremendo imbarazzo. Generosità ed avarizia Spike magicamente matura grazie alla sua avarizia in Un Compleanno Fuori Misura. All'inizio dell'episodio, dona generosamente la sua preziosa gemma a Rarity anche se la stava conservando per il suo compleanno. Al suo compleanno, Pinkie Pie dice a Spike che la famiglia Cake gli ha fatto un regalo speciale, quindi va all'Angolo Zuccherino per riceverlo. Sulla strada, incontra Cheerilee, che gli da un regalo inaspettato. Spike quindi inizia ad esigere regali da tutti i pony che incontra, il che lo fa diventare un avaro drago adolescente il giorno dopo. Twilight lo porta quindi da un dottore, il quale però fallisce la diagnosi in quanto non esperto di draghi. Quindi Twilight Sparkle si reca da Zecora, la quale le spiega che è l'avidità di Spike a farlo crescere. Durante l'episodio, il drago cresce sempre di più, assumendo l'aspetto di una lucertola gigante. A differenza degli altri draghi dello show, Spike non possiede ali, e lo si vede perdere le sue proprietà di linguaggio durante questa evoluzione. Spike rapisce Rarity, distrugge vari edifici di Ponyville, e combatte persino contro i Wonderbolts, che però falliscono nel tentare di fermarlo. Rarity, non accorgendosi che il suo rapitore è in realtà Spike, lo ammonisce per il suo comportamento. Durante questa fase, Spike vede la collana indossata da Rarity, che ha la gemma che lui le regalò incastonata al suo interno, quindi si ricorda della sua generosità e questo attua un processo di involuzione che lo fa tornare normale. I due quindi cadono a terra, e Spike tenta di confessarle di essere innamorato di lei, ma Rarity gli tappa la bocca e gli sorride, facendo capire che sa già tutto. Vengono soccordo da Rainbow Dash e Fluttershy, e alla fine dell'episodio Spike afferma che preferirebbe essere generoso, perché accumulare non può essere comparato al dare. Tuttavia, nonostante la lezione ricevuta sull'essere meno avido, egli si dimostra ancora tale quando ci sono di mezzo le gemme. In Just for Sidekicks, quando Fluttershy gli chiede di custodire Angel, spike accetta in cambio di una grossa gemma. Poiché gli servono altre gemme per cucinare una torta, spike decide di procurarsene cinque dalle altre protagoniste offrendosi di prendersi cura dei rispettivi animaletti mentre loro saranno al Crystal Empire. Successivamente, Spike comprende le conseguenze del non occuparsi a dovere delle proprie responsabilità dopo aver perso ognuna delle gemme; impara quindi a non essere avido anche quando si tratta del suo oggetto preferito. Nascita Twilight Sparkle, in La Storia dei Cutie Mark, racconta di come, da bambina, fosse stata sottoposta ad un esame all'Accademia di Magia. Questo esame consisteva nel fare schiudere un uovo di drago usando la magia; quell'uovo conteneva Spike. Tuttavia, quando il vero potere di Twilight viene risvegliato dall'Arcoboom Sonico, non solo l'uovo si schiude, ma Spike diventa un drago adulto in pochi secondi. Princess Celestia accorre e risolve la situazione, quindi Spike torna ad essere un cucciolo. La nascita di Spike quindi coincide con l'acquisizione del cutie mark da parte delle sei protagoniste. Il suo uovo è colorato a varie tonalità di viola nell'episodio, ma in L'Amicizia è Magica - Prima Parte egli dice a Fluttershy di essere nato da un uovo viola e verde. Tale conversazione comincia dopo che Fluttershy comunica a Twilight Sparkle di non aver mai visto un cucciolo di drago fino a quel momento, e chiede a Spike di raccontarle tutto di se stesso. Spike egg close-up s01e23.png|L'uovo contenente Spike Princess Celestia Spike Twilight's Power S1E23.png|Princess Celestia osserva Spike reso gigantesco dalla maglia Assistente di Twilight Sparkle Spike lavora come assistente di Twilight Sparkle, e si trasferisce a Ponyville con lei durante il primo episodio. Quando Princess Celestia ordina a Twilight Sparkle di andare a Ponyville per supervisionare i preparativi per la Festa del Sole d'Estate, lei è piuttosto depressa, ma lui le risolleva il morale dicendole che vivrà in una biblioteca. Durante la serie consegna a Twilight lettere da Princess Celestia tramite il suo fuoco magico. Inoltre, tiene sempre in ordine la biblioteca e gli scaffali, conserva le liste di Twilight e la aiuta a fare pratica con la magia. Normalmente scrive con la mano destra, ma in Lezione Numero Zero viene mostrato mentre usa la sinistra. In un'occasione, egli si trova fuori Ponyville per "questioni reali", in Una Notte tra Amiche. Spike trova una copia di "Antiche Profezie e Predizioni" nella biblioteca, e compone una lista degli oggetti necessari per la Festa del Sole d'Estate. In Il Grifone Sbruffone Spike le pergamene dal municipio. Aiuta Twilight Sparkle ad allenarsi con la magia in Una Cialtrona in Città e L'Intuito di Pinkie; inoltre, in quest'ultimo episodio, Spike prende appunti per Twilight e trasporta i libri dalla biblioteca. In Chiacchiere e Pettegolezzi, Spike offre il libro "Soprannaturale" e rimane alla libreria per cercare una cura alla "maledizione" subita dai pony mentre questi si revano da Zecora. In Tutto è Bene ciò che Finisce Bene, egli prepara un picnic con le sue sole forze, ma successivamente brucia per sbaglio un libro che avrebbe dovuto rimettere a posto. La mattina successiva, dopo aver dormito troppo, Spike corre da Twilight per occuparsi dei suoi compiti mattutini, soltanto per scoprire che essi sono già stati svolti da Gufolisio. Egli ordina la libreria in Il Ritorno dell'Armonia - Parte 2. In Lezione Numero Zero, spunta così tante liste da procurarsi un crampo alla mano, e trasporta una scopa alla biblioteca Rainbow Dash e il Libro di Avventure. Multiruolo Twilight Sparkle incarica Spike di badare agli animali di Fluttershy durante la sua assenza in La Minaccia del Drago. Inoltre, resta in casa durante Il Ritorno dell'Armonia - Parte 2 per rimettere in ordine la biblioteca. Durante Applausi a Scena Aperta, Spike aiuta Cheerilee a consegnare i premi per il contest di talenti. Twilight Sparkle definisce Spike come "Il nuovo Rainbow Dash" in Il Ritorno dell'Armonia - Parte 2. Twilight è stufa del comportamento negativo delle sue amiche quindi dà a Spike l'intelaiatura dell'Elemento della Lealtà affinchè lo usi per trovare Rainbow Dash. In più occasioni nella serie, Spike si cimenta nell'arte culinaria, preparando biscotti e insalate. Sonnolenza Twilight Sparkle spiega la sonnolenza di Spike in L'Amicizia è Magica - Prima Parte, dicendo che Spike, essendo un cucciolo, ha bisogno di molto sonno, anche se lui dice il contrario. In L'Amicizia è Magica - Seconda Parte, lo porta a letto prima di andare con le sue amiche a cercare gli Elementi dell'Armonia. Ha sonno anche all'inizio di La Chiusura dell'Inverno, a causa dell'ora a cui Twilight Sparkle si sveglia. Questa sonnolenza fa preoccupare Twilight, la quale prende un secondo assistente, il gufo Gufolisio. Il nuovo arrivato fa diventare Spike molto geloso; è convinto che il gufo prenderà il suo posto, quindi usa del ketchup e un pò di ingegno per inscenare un delitto sanguinario. Twilight scopre l'inganno e si dice molto delusa da questo fatto. Spike quindi pensa che nessuno gli voglia più bene, e fugge via. Tuttavia, Twilight Sparkle e Gufolisio riescono a ritrovarlo e persino a salvargli la vita. Quel giorno, in contrasto con i rapporti sull'amicizia mandati da Twilight nella maggior parte degli episodi fino a quel momento, Spike riporta nella lettera ciò che ha imparato lui stesso, finendo però per addormentarsi mentre la scrive. In Magical Mystery Cure, Spike viene svegliato da Twilight durante la canzone "Morning in Ponyville", ma ricade subito nel cesto. Successivamente si lamenta per non aver avuto la possibilità di dormire, quando lui e Twilight vanno a trovare Rainbow Dash in quello che era il cottage di Fluttershy. Identità In La Ricerca del Drago, Spike inizia un viaggio alla scoperta di se stesso quando inizia a domandarsi chi sia advvero e da dove venga. Data la mancanza di informazioni sulle sue origini, e la generale scaristà di informazioni dei pony riguardo ai draghi, Spike decide di andare alla grande migrazione dei draghi. Quando raggiunge il luogo previsto, incontra un gruppo di draghi adolescenti, i quali prendono in giro Spike perché piccolo e amico dei pony. Tuttavia, dopo aver slatato nel lago di lava, Spike diventa amico con i draghi. Successivamente, segue i suoi nuovi amici in un raid contro dei nidi di fenice, il piccolo drago riesce a rubare un uovo, e viene incoraggiato dagli altri a romperlo, ma si rifiuta. A questo punto, i giovani draghi si arrabbiano e lo accusano di essere un pony e non un drago, e Spike capisce che lui è un drago amico dei pony, ed è questo ciò che vuole essere. Cotta per Rarity Spike si innamora di Rarity nel momento in cui la vede in L'Amicizia è Magica - Prima Parte. In Questione di Invidia, offre il suo corpo come puntaspilli per Rarity per aiutarla con il suo lavoro, mentre in Una Cialtrona in Città cerca di fare bella figura con i suoi nuovi baffi creati con la magia da Twilight Sparkle, tuttavia questo tentativo non ha molto successo. Spike pensa allora che forse i baffi non siano bastati, e progetta di aggiungerci una barba. In La Festa di Compleanno, porta fuori la spazzatura per Rarity, definendola poi "Celestiale creatura" Spike è protettivo verso Rarity in Cani contro Pony, anche se è sconfitto dai Cani Stanadiamanti, cerca sempre di trovare un modo per salvare Rarity. Nell'episodio vediamo una sequenza dove Spike immagina di essere un cavaliere valoroso ed andare al salvataggio della sua amata , e quando la sua fantasia si scontra nuovamente con la realtà si accorge di stare per baciare Applejack che era lì vicino. In Tutto è Bene ciò che Finisce Bene, Rarity definisce Spike un assistente meraviglioso e gli regala un farfallino con gemme da lei creato. In Questione di Invidia Spike considera la sua cotta per Rarity come un segreto, nonostante i suoi sentimenti siano così palesi per gli altri pony che viene mostrata una gag in cui Spike indossa una maglietta con raffigurata Rarity dentro un cuore; nonostante ciò, Pinkie Pie fa finta di essere sorpresa quando Spike si confessa con lei e Twilight. Nonostate tutto, il rapporty fra Spike e Rarity si rafforza nel corso degli episodi. In Un Compleanno Fuori Misura, Spike dona generosamente una gemma che desidererebbe mangiare a Rarity. Per ringrazialo, ella lo bacia sulla guancia, chiamandolo "Piccolo e tenero Spike". Durante la festa di compleanno di Spike, si strofinano affettuosamente le guance a vicenda. Successivamente nell'episodio Spike cresce fino a diventare un mostruoso dragone e rapisce Rarity. Tuttavia, Rarity non comprende che il suo rapitore è Spike fin quando ella non racconta la storia sul gioiello lodando la generosità del draghetto, facendo in modo che Spike ricordi il momento in cui le ha donato il rubino e lei lo ha baciato, tornando alle sue dimensioni normali sospeso a mezz'aria con Rarity. Mentre i due cadono, Spike è sul punto di confessare a lei i suoi sentimenti, ma Rarity si limita a coprirgli la bocca con lo zoccolo, sorridendogli con gli occhi in lacrime, e Spike le sorride a sua volta. Dopo essere stati soccorsi da Rainbow Dash e Fluttershy, Rarity definisce Spike il suo eroe per essersi trattenuto dal distruggere la città e lo bacia nuovamente sulla guancia, bacio che poi Spike incornicia come mostrato alla fine dell'episodio. Rarity dimostra di tenere particolarmente a Spike in La Ricerca del Drago. Difende il draghetto quando Applejack, Pinkie Pie e Rainbow Dash lo prendono in giro, chiamandolo ancora "Piccolo e tenero Spike". Quando Spike decide di unirsi alla migrazione dei draghi, Rarity cerca di fargli cambiare idea, strofinandogli la testa e dicendo che non vuole che gli venga fatto del male da parte degli altri draghi, e quando Spike afferma di essere fermamente convinto, ella chiede disperatamente a Rainbow Dash di fermarlo. Ella si unisce poi a Twilight e a Rainbow Dash nel seguire Spike durante il suo viaggio, per osservarlo ed impedirgli di cacciarsi nei guai. Quando Spike dice a Garble che vorrebbe rimanere per sempre con gli altri draghi, ella si preoccupa seriamente. Successivamente minaccia di fare del male ai draghi adolescenti se questi fanno qualcosa al draghetto. Quando sono tutti in salvo dai draghi, Spike dice ai pony che questi sono la sua vera famiglia, quindi condividono tutti un abbraccio di gruppo. In The Crystal Empire - Parte 2, Rarity confeziona a mano cestini per i Crystal Ponies mentre Spike la osserva. Per nascondere lo stupore per quanto Rainbow Dash le dice sottovoce, Rarity dice ai Crystal Ponies che ha saputo che dipingono il volto ai piccoli, prendendo Spike in disparte mentre dice ciò. Ella sussurra nel suo orecchio ed egli esclama "Twilight sta facendo cosa?" correndo via. Quando i Crystal Ponies guardano confusi Rarity, ella dice loro che egli ama davvero farsi dipingere la faccia. Successivamente nell'episodio, Spike sta discendendo una pericolosa colonna di cristallo nero con il vert Crystal Heart, quando perde l'equilibrio e cade. Rarity, che sta osservando da una balconata, urla disperata e si copre gli occhi. In Spike at Your Service, Rarity mangia la torta bruciata di Spike. Mentre ella mastica, Spike le dice che appare bella anche quando sta masticando, e lei gli sorride. Successivamente nell'episodio, il gruppo di protagoniste crea una messinscena per far credere a Spike di aver salvato la vita di Applejack, facendogli credere che quest'ultima stia per essere attaccata da un Creature#Lupo del Legno. Facendo finta di essere disperata, Rarity abbraccia disperatamente Spike, piangendo e dicendogli che i Lupi del Legno stanno arrivando. Abilità Sputare fuoco magico Spike possiede l'abilità di spedire e ricevere lettere da Princess Celestia. Spedisce queste lettere soffiandoci sopra fuoco magico e dissolvendole nell'aria. Spedisce note multiple in Il Grifone Sbruffone e sei biglietti per il Galà in I Biglietti per il Gran Galà Galoppante. Tuttavia questa abilità di spedire più cose contemporaneamente ha dei limiti, infatti si vede il povero Spike contorcersi a terra quando Princess Celestia gli manda troppe pergamene in una volta in Il Ritorno dell'Armonia - Parte 2. Celestia viene a prendere personalmente un messaggio in L'Intuito di Pinkie, proprio quando Spike sta per spedirlo. Il fuoco magico di Spike ha diversi effetti su diversi oggetti. In Il Grifone Sbruffone il suo singhiozzo fa sì che Celestia venga seppellita da una valanga di lettere. In Tutto è Bene ciò che Finisce Bene, incenerisce un libro con uno starnuto. In Gossip a Ponyville incenerisce un giornale dopo essere stato spaventato. Inoltre, usa il suo fuoco per cucinare in Con le Spalle al Muro e Sempre Meglio Chiedere. In Il Grifone Sbruffone, Spike dice di essere a prova di fuoco, ma in Tutto è Bene ciò che Finisce Bene il suo dorso finisce leggermente bruciacchiato a causa del fuoco del drago selvaggio. Scavare Durante Cani contro Pony, Spike scava per aiutare Rarity a trovare delle gemme. Utilizza diverse tecniche, come raspare la terra con i suoi artigli, usare la coda come una pala o come un martello pneumatico. Commentare ed annunciare Durante il corso della serie, Spike ha mostrato il suo talento come cronista ed annunciatore di eventi. La sua prima volta si ha in L'Amicizia Prima di Tutto quando commenta la Gara di Pony-Resistenza, ed è abbastanza deluso quando viene sostituito da Pinkie Pie durante la corsa delle foglie. Continua questo suo ruolo durante la sfilata di bellezza organizzata da Rarity in Il Profumo del Successo. In Festa dell'Amicizia fa da narratore allo spettacolo. Talenti musicali In Con le Spalle al Muro, Spike suona abilmente il pianoforte per il numero musicale di Pinkie Pie. Il suo "predecessore" nel film Mio mini pony del 1986 suona a sua volta il pianoforte per uno dei numeri musicali dei pony. Spike viene visto suonare anche un doppio flauto in L'Uragano Fluttershy Dieta Spike ha uno stomaco di ferro ed è onnivoro nel vero senso della parola. Il suo amore per il divorare gemme è noto in molti episodi. Quando incontra i bisonti in Con le Spalle al Muro, essi gli mostrano grande rispetto e gli danno da mangiare delle turchesi. Rarity lo porta con se in Cani contro Pony per aiutarla a trovare delle gemme, promettendogli che gliene darà alcune da mangiare. Pinkie Pie estorce da lui una falsa confessione in La Festa di Compleanno offrendogli un vassoio di gemme e trattandolo in maniera coercitiva; Spike è spaventato dallo strano comportamento di Pinkie, ma comincia comunque a divorare le gemme quando l'interrogatorio si conclude. In Un Compleanno Fuori Misura, Spike corre entusiasta verso l'Angolo Zuccherino, lasciandosi dietro la propria torta di compleanno quando Pinkie Pie lo informa che i Signori Cake hanno preparato una sorpresa per lui, sotto forma di un pasticcino fatto di zaffiri. In Just for Sidekicks, tenta di cucinare le gemme per fare una torta, ma ogni volta che ci prova finisce con il mangiarsele prematuramente. Agli inizi della serie, in I Biglietti per il Gran Galà Galoppante, chiede ad un barista se ha da mangiare alcune gemme, ma poi sceglie del fieno fritto. Mangia delle ciambelle in Una Serata Indimenticabile mentre aspetta che le protagoniste concludano la propria serata al Gran Galà Galoppante, e in La Raccolta delle Mele mangia i muffin che hanno fatto stare male mezza città senza avere conseguenze. Tuttavia il suo stomaco non è invincibile, infatti in Era Ora, dopo aver mangiato intere confezioni di gelato approfittando del fatto che Twilight era distratta dall'impedire un non meglio precisato "disastro", finisce con l'avere un gran mal di stomaco. Cucinare Spike è considerato un ottimo cuoco. In Tutto è Bene ciò che Finisce Bene, Twilight Sparkle dice che Spike ha preparato i dolci che tutti i pony hanno gradito. In Sempre Meglio Chiedere, Spike cucina il cibo per Princess Celestia e in Con le Spalle al Muro dice di aver arrostito gli snack con il suo fuoco, mentre in La Ricerca del drago prepara e serve tè e dolcetti ai pony mentre osservano la migrazione dei draghi. Tuttavia, in Spike at Your Service, fa un pessimo lavoro nel cucinare una torta di mele, bruciandola irrimediabilmente. Spike Adulto Spike è visto come adulto, o più grande del normale, in tre diversi episodi: in Cani contro Pony, durante la scena fantasy del cavaliere; in La Storia dei Cutie Mark, nella parte dove l'uovo si schiude, e in Un Compleanno Fuori Misura, quando si trasforma in un drago adulto. In ognuna di queste occasioni il design di Spike adulto si presenta differente. manly Spike waiting S1E19.png|Spike nella sua fantasia. Spike gigantic head sticking out spire S1E23.png|Spike nel flashback di Twilight Sparkle, reso gigante dalla magia di lei. Spike grown up S2E10.png|Spike in Un Compleanno Fuori Misura, reso mostruoso dall'avarizia secondo Zecora. Peewee Peewee è l'animale domestico di Spike e compare alla fine di La Ricerca del Drago. Dopo che Spike finisce di scrivere la propria lettera sull'amicizia a Princess Celestia, l'uovo della fenice, che Spike non ha voluto distruggere su richiesta degli altri draghi, si schiude, e da esso esce Peewee, che Spike decide di adottare e far crescere a Ponyville. All'inizio di Just for Sidekicks, viene mostrata una sequenza di foto di lui e Spike. Una di esse ritrae Spike mentre condivide del gelato con Peewee, mentre un'altra raffigura Twilight con la coppa di gelato rovesciata sulla testa. L'ultima foto rappresenta Spike che riporta Peewee ai suoi genitori. Spike hatching Peewee photo S03E11.png|Anche quando ami qualcuno... Spike and Peewee bonding photo S03E11.png|a volte la cosa migliore da fare... Spike and Peewee picture S03E11.Png|è lasciarlo libero. Apparizioni Vedi anche: Apparizioni personaggi Spike appare in quasi tutti gli episodi della prima stagione, eccetto: Una Notte tra Amiche , L'Importanza del Cutie Mark, L'Arcoboom Sonico e L'Asso dello Sguardo, e solo come personaggio di sfondo in: Sempre Meglio Chiedere. Appare anche in quasi tutti gli episodi della seconda stagione, eccetto: Dolce Come la Crema, La Giornata della Famiglia, L'Ultimo Raduno, La Pozione d'Amore, Operazione Sorriso, Farsi Valere, e Mmmistero sul Treno. Nella terza stagione compare ancora in quasi tutti gli episodi ad eccezione di: Sleepless in Ponyville e Wonderbolts Academy. Citazioni *"Magari la gente di Ponyville sa fare discorsi interessanti! E dài, Twilight, almeno provaci!" - L'Amicizia è Magica - Prima Parte *"È possibile? Si può esplodere due volte?" - L'Intuito di Pinkie *"Ghh! Rarity... bosco... pietre... cani... presa... SALVATELA!" - Cani contro Pony *"Vengo a salvarti, milady! Al galoppo, Twilight! Andiamo!" - Cani contro Pony *"Riesci a dirlo dieci volte più veloce?" - Troppi Cutie Mark *"Non mi laverò mai più questa guancia" - Un Compleanno Fuori Misura *"Spike! Vuole!" - Un Compleanno Fuori Misura *"Scappare!" - La Ricerca del Drago Galleria :La galleria di Spike en:Spike de:Spike es:Spike no:Spike pl:Spike ru:Спайк sv:Spike Categoria:Draghi